


I've Got You, Brother

by MarieBloom



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Brotherly Love, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oneshot, Pain, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, bash is a good bro, bash needs a hug too, francis is a good bro, francis needs a hug, im not a fan of mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBloom/pseuds/MarieBloom
Summary: Francis goes to address Bash's troubles, Bash calls him out on his own. Brotherly love ensues.
Relationships: Kenna/Sebastian "Bash" de Poitiers, Mary Queen of Scots/Francis de Valois (Reign), Prince Louis of Condé/Mary Queen of Scots (Reign)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	I've Got You, Brother

Francis walked towards the stables, searching for Bash. He knew that he was going to leave on some mission to seek solace after the heartbreak that Kenna had caused him, but he needed his brother to stay.

Maybe it was selfish, but he needed someone in court that he could rely on. His heart was miserable with the loss of Mary's love. He knew she had chosen that they lead separate lives because she believed he was responsible for her rape. And perhaps he was. If he had been there, she would not have had to fend them off alone. He could have protected her. But instead of trying to sort out her feelings for him, she had left him completely. And now she was with the Prince of Condé, seeking comfort from another man. Someone who could give her whatever it was that Francis was lacking. And the secret was killing him.

To add injury to insult, his head would not stop pounding and the pain in his temple was becoming unbearable, but he did his best to hide it. He was a king, and he could not afford to let anyone know he was unwell, lest they decide he was unfit to be ruling. No need to add yet another problem to ever-growing list of issues. He grit his teeth and soldiered on.

As Francis entered the stables, Bash turned round from preparing his horse to see who had come in, and upon seeing his half-brother, he turned back to the horse, choosing not to face him. He really did not need the conversation that was sure to come from the look on Francis' face. His half-brother had a habit of checking up on everyone to make sure that they were alright, which was admirable but unwanted at the moment. If only Francis would look after himself for once. 

"I hear you're leaving us. What business do you have in the north?" Francis spoke up after a rather uncomfortable pause.

His brother's face was set in a grimace, and whether it was born of physical pain or another problem completely, he was unsure. Perhaps it was both. He looked so very tired of late, and Bash was beginning to seriously worry about him.

Bash responded, "It's a neglected part of your realm in the north, and on the way I'm going to check in on a corrupt deputy who I've long owed a visit."  
This was at least some of the truth. If only Francis would understand the unspoken message and press no further.

"I worry that may not be the only reason for your sudden departure."

Well so much for that. Bash turned back to look at Francis, daring him to continue.

"Careful, brother," Francis continued. "Today may not be the day to embark on a long and dangerous journey."

"And why is that?"

Bash had now given up hope of leaving without a heart to heart. He almost couldn't believe that yet again, Francis was worrying for him when he was the one who seemed to be suffering. But was that not just like Francis to care for others but not himself? 

Francis sighed. "If you're looking for a fight you'll surely find one. Is that what you're doing?"

"To lose a wife is a difficult thing."

Francis looked away, that statement hitting way to close to home. But he would not allow Bash to escape his admittedly rough attempt at comfort, and stood his ground. Although, it would be preferable if this talk did not stretch too long, because he was being to feel a bit lightheaded and weak in the knees.

Bash continued, "As you well know from the look of you. I suppose Condé is relishing the distance between you, to further his romantic agenda with Mary?"

Francis felt a lump in his throat. He would have to lie again, and to his own brother, to protect Mary. He feared that Bash would learn the truth because honestly, he was a terrible liar when it came to his half-brother.

"Mary is smarter than that. She's given Condé a wide berth."

Francis attempted to smile, to make it more believable, but it didn't reach his eyes. Bash knew something more was happening. They stared at each other for a moment. They both knew what was not being said, but neither of them wanted to be the first to bring it out into the open.

Bash stepped closer. "See that a drink is waiting for me when I return, won't you?"

Francis nodded and fabricated a smile again. Nod and smile, nod and smile. It seemed that that was all he was good for nowadays. Why was he so useless? Why couldn't he remain strong no matter what, as his mother did?

As Bash walked away, Francis gave up on staying strong.

"Bash!" he called out after his brother's retreating figure. Bash stopped, turned around, and came back.

"What is it?" he asked.

It all came out at once. "I need to tell you something, because I have no idea what to do even though I should because I am a king and I must always be strong but I cannot and I need you not to tell anyone but - "

Bash rushed over to Francis' side. "Woah, woah slow down." Bash's eyes crinkled with concern. Maybe Francis would finally tell him what was eating at him. "You can tell me whatever it is but calm down first."

Bash took Francis by the shoulders as he swayed backwards.

"Easy there, I will not tell a soul. Sit down here." He led Francis to a bench his worry increasing. 

"You can trust me, believe it or not. Now, what is the matter?"

Francis took a deep breath trying to will away the pain. So much for consoling Bash and being a pillar of support for at least one person. He could not simply collapse like that, even if he was going to confide in Bash. He needed some semblance of control. 

Bash leaned in to look his brother in the eyes. They looked hazy and unfocused. "I think we should have this conversation later. You don't look well. We can do this anytime, although I'm pretty sure I have a good idea what it is. I will stay for now and get a doctor."

Francis tried to brush him away. "I am well, that is not the problem."

"I know about Mary and the Prince. They are not as careful as they think they are. And we can sort this out, later. For now let's get you inside."

Francis looked up, shocked. "How?"

Bash smiled grimly and persisted, "We will talk about that when you are in the proper condition," leaving no room for further protestation. "Come on, there you go, just lean on me. We'll go in the back way so no one will see."

"Thank you," Francis breathed, collapsing into Bash. "Please just stay."

"Of course, as long as you need me. I've got you, brother."


End file.
